San Valentin
by JustAliIdk
Summary: Un fic de San Valentin atrasado. Jurato


**Título: **San Valentín

**Anime: **Digimon

**Pareja: **Jurato

_Era 14 de febrero, ese día la pequeña (ya no tan pequeña) Juri_ _Katou se había levantado muy temprano para empezar a comprar ingredientes faltantes para su chocolate & así dárselo al chico que le gusta: Takato Matsuda, esperando que este le corresponda en sus sentimientos. _

_Fue al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes faltantes & regreso a su casa. Una vez en su casa comenzó a sacar todo lo que ocuparía & lo organizo también._

_Empezó a preparar la mezcla muy tranquila, puesto que su padre hace ya algunos años le había ensenado a hacer chocolate, terminada la mezcla, la puso en un molde de corazón, hecho este paso, lo llevo al congelador._

_En lo que se congelaba el chocolate, fue a decidir que se pondría al llegar el momento que le entregara el chocolate, no es que le importara lo que pensaran los demás, a ella le importaba lo que pensaba __**su **__Takato de ella. Decidió combinar una blusa de tirantes verde con un short negro y un par de tenis de color negro._

_Saco su chocolate del congelador & su molde, seguido esto lo envolvió, tomo una ducha, se vistió & se puso un poco de gloss con un sabor de cereza. Recogió su chocolate de la encimera donde lo había dejado & emprendió camino hacia la casa de los Matsuda, en el camino iba nerviosa (Nota de autora: claro quien no lo estaría a minutos de declarársele a su mejor amigo/amiga)._

_Llego a la casa de los Matsuda & vio a Takato afuera pero él no estaba solo, estaba con Alice: una chica de su curso. Juri noto que Alice traía algo en sus manos pero no lograba ver con claridad que era. En unos segundos, sus dudas fueron resueltas: Alice llevaba un chocolate & se lo había entregado a Takato, este lo acepto sonrojado por su declaración de amor, Alice se acercó a Takato para besarlo. Juri no resistió ver esa escena así que salió corriendo del lugar._

_Lo que Juri no supo fue que Takato la vio antes de que corriera, así que el en cuanto vio que Alice trataba de besarlo, le corrió la cara & le dijo:_

Lo siento mucho Alice, eres mi amiga pero no te quiero de la manera que tu lo haces – le dijo muy apenado Takato por herir los sentimientos de su amiga

**Takato POV**

_Salí en busca de Juri en cuanto rechace a Alice, espero que Juri no haya mal interpretado algo, no quiero que piense que Alice me gusta cuando es ella en realidad la que me gusta._

**Normal POV**

_Takato salió corriendo con su objetivo: encontrar a Juri, lo que logro minutos después al verla sentada debajo de un árbol. Takato noto que ella estaba llorando & sintió un sentimiento de culpa, sintiéndose tan culpable, el decidió ir a consolarla._

Juri no es lo que parece – le dijo Takato

¡Eso no es verdad! Yo lo vi to...todo, aho...ahora tu eres no...novio de Ali..Alice – le contesto tartamudeando & llorando

No es así Juri, ella intento besarme pero no lo permití, créeme – le respondió Takato

¿Enserio? – pregunto con duda Juri

_Sin duda, no podría ser su novio porque a mi me gusta alguien mas – admitió sonrojado _

Ya veo – afirmo Juri un poco triste – oye Takato…

¿Si? – interrogo el

Ten – seguido esto Juri le entrego muy rápido el chocolate

Juri, ¿yo…? – pregunto muy entusiasmado Takato

Si – contesto viendo hacia abajo muy sonrojada

_Takato le levanto la cabeza, tomando su mentón & le robo un beso, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se apeno y miro para abajo en la misma posición que antes había estado Juri._

Lo siento mucho, supongo que ese fue tu primer beso – susurro muy apenado Takato

No importa, al menos fuiste tu el que me lo dio & mejora la cosas – contesto ella acompañada de una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado

_Ambos miraron para otros lugares sonrojados, era obvio que había sido el primer beso de ambos, Juri ya lo había admitido & no hacia falta que Takato lo digiera para que se supiera lo obvio_

Etto… Juri ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – le interrogo Takato muy nervioso

_En lugar de escuchar un _**si**_, recibió un beso en sus labios_

Entonces, eso es ¿un si? – le interrogo Takato de nuevo

_Juri rio & asintió._

Este ha sido mi mejor **San Valentín **– Admitieron ambos

**¡FIN!**

Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusto este fic.

Tenía planeado subirlo en San Valentín pero no pude, así que aquí el fic algo retrasado.

_Adiós_

_**-SweetAli**_


End file.
